Christopher gets a pet lion
One day Lisa said that the family would get a pet lion if they cleaned the house. They all wanted the lion so they worked hard to clean the entire house and recived their pet lion. The lion was big, had a brown mane and was a bright orange. They thought of what to name their new pet lion. Suddenly an advert came up on the tv that was in their living room. The advert was about the wubble ball. Then Christopher said that the name for the new lion should be Sam. Then Sam the lion went up the stairs and saw a shiny black Wii U. He then picked up the game console with his mouth and started chewing. It tasted like fresh steak to Sam. The Wii U was being crushed by Sam the lion and so was his limited edition Super Mario Bros game. Kolton did not know where the lion went. He asked Christopher to look while he played his Wii U. Kolton walked up the stairs and went to his room. After he opened the door he then knew where that lion was. He screamed in horror when he saw his Wii U crushed to bits. He wished he could go back in time, Stomp his bare feet in the mud and run around and knock things over. He then checked to see if his limited edition game disc was intact. Kolton spotted a silver shard and worryingly picked it up. He saw half of Mario's face on the back of the shard. Kolton yelled "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The other cousins came to check it out. They saw the destroyed console and Lisa went and saw the broken items and promised Kolton that she would get a new Wii U. Lisa went to Wal-Mart to get a black Wii U and some green apple Kool Aid. She went to the games isle to look for a New game. She could not find the limited edition Mario game. She asked the cashier if they had it. The cashier snickered a little and said "That game is long gone!" She went home and checked eBay. They had prices that were over ten million dollars! Well, at least she got the Wii U. Lisa started to make the kool aid. She filled a pitcher with cold water. Meanwhile, Moose the white dog got on the counter and swiped the kool aid powder off the counter. Lisa heard the kool aid hit the floor and she looked behind her. She saw the green powder all over the floor along with Moose licking up the powder. Lisa yelled "No, Moose!" Jack was playing around with Microsoft Word on his silver laptop. He got up to go to the bathroom. Sam the lion came and saw the laptop. He closely inspected it. And he open his mouth and inserted the laptop inside. He chewed fast and broke the laptop. Jack came back and saw the Sam the lion chewing the laptop. Jack ran to the kitchen to tell Lisa about what was happening